


【KK】Light&Shadow 07

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Light&Shadow 07

【梦中的夏天，

【是波子汽水和青草的味道。

【刚长出的鹿角，咪咪叫的奶猫。

【还有毛茸茸侧脸的……谁？

【又润又亮的嘴唇一张一合，

【说……

【什么？

喜欢……吗。

光一自然分辨得出，剛现在所说的“喜欢”，和他之前说出的“喜欢”，完全是两个意思。

可他却判断不出，剛这到底是酒后吐真言，还是把他错认成了谁。

如果是酒后吐真言，那为什么清醒的时候要隐瞒？如果是错认，那又把他认成了谁？

但无论是这两种情况中的哪一种，都让光一在因剛所说的“喜欢”而产生的愉悦之后，又迅速情绪低落回了远点。

可小醉鬼对光一的情绪起伏，完全不知道。

剛笑得软乎乎的，一个劲儿地往光一身上蹭，往他怀里钻。

怀里的人又热，又软，有不少的酒顺着杯口流过剛的下巴，最后没入领口，给暖烘烘的身体染上了馥郁的酒香。

酒把剛睡觉穿的背心前胸染得湿哒哒，剛觉得不舒服，扭来扭去地把睡袍给蹭掉了，又顺势想要脱背心。

剛不老实的举动让光一不再想别的，屋里的空调有点凉，光一赶紧按住了他乱动的手。

“着凉怎么办？”光一不让剛脱背心，还重新拉好了他睡袍的领口。

“难受……讨厌，干嘛不让我脱……”剛不乐意了，嘟嘟囔囔，抬头用大眼睛瞪着光一，无声控诉，光一真是个婆婆妈妈的家伙。

光一当然读懂了剛的眼神，不由苦笑，生活在蜜罐子里、众星捧月长大的大少爷当然不懂，如果一个人长时间只能自己照顾自己，那就会像他一样，连病都不敢生。

两人对峙一会儿，一个坚持要脱，一个坚持反对，谁也没妥协，剛突然像想到什么似的，露出了一个十分灿烂的笑容，之后就主动吻上了光一的唇。

他吻得十分有技巧，手还不老实地上下撩拨，甚至解开他的裤腰带，摸了两把他还沉睡着的小兄弟。很快，光一身上就四处起火，燥热从心底升腾而起。

“不会着凉的……不会，着凉的。”剛一边撩拨光一，一边喃喃自语，光一粗重而炽热的呼吸，则喷吐在他脸上，越来越烫。

是啊，当然不会着凉了，你个小妖精。

光一暗自吞了口唾沫，剛在他身上点的火，也让他有些酒气上涌，不再那么冷静，也不再那么理智。他像抱小孩子一样托着剛的屁股把他抱了起来，转了个身就将剛扔在了自己睡觉的双人床上，看着剛就开始脱衣服。

剛因为光一的举动而受到了某种鼓励，眼睛发亮地舔舔嘴唇，利落地把自己扒光了。

要不是眼神还飘着，任谁都会猜侧，他是不是酒醒了。

“光一，你冷嘛？”剛展露出了今天晚上不知道第几个傻笑。

“不冷，我热。”光一站在床边，看着蜷着腿小动物一样缩在床上的剛，又忍不住补充了一句，“我还饿了。”

“啊？”被酒精给弄迷糊的脑子有些反应不过来，剛愣愣地盯着光一，不太明白他为什么饿了。

“那……那怎么办呀？”剛不会了。

“让我吃了你吧，小家伙，吃了你，我就不饿了。”光一爬上床，像极了诱骗着小红帽的狼外婆，语气里满满都是蛊惑。

“那你轻一点哦，我怕疼……”剛想了好半天，终于瘪瘪嘴，答应得似乎委委屈屈。

这小模样落到光一眼睛里，顿时让他已经半抬头的下身，硬的发胀了。

然后他就张开嘴，真的用狼外婆吞小红帽的势头，一口叼住了剛的嘴唇，吻着，咬着，吮吸，吞咽。

主动的光一勾出了更加热情的剛，两个人唇齿交缠，互相从对方嘴里掠夺着带着酒味的唾液。

一时间，屋子里只剩下了粗重的喘息，和色情至极的“啧啧”声。

把剛推倒在床上后，光一就从床头柜的抽屉里，翻出了一支鬼知道是什么时候什么人为了什么目的放进去的润滑剂，挤了一大堆在手上，一边和剛接吻，一边给他扩张。

剛像无尾熊一样地死死抱着光一肌肉结实但并不夸张的上半身，双腿却只是虚虚地搭在对方的腰上，正沉浸在情欲中的光一并没有察觉出，剛此刻的表现，是完全信任他，在情事上任由他掌控的模样。

光一正在耐着性子，按捺住自己蠢蠢欲动的小兄弟，手指在剛的后穴进进出出，渐渐从一指扩张到了三指。

不知道为什么，剛的那句“我怕疼”，牢牢地记在了光一的脑子里，连带着这句话，又翻腾出了些许破碎而混乱的回忆，他好像是跟小狗一样咬住了剛胸前的红豆子，剛疼得不行，泪汪汪红着眼眶对他的后背又拍又挠，想让他松口……

剛要哭不哭的样子实在是惹人怜，让光一不由自主地不忍心粗暴对待他。至于深层次的原因，光一没仔细想过，为什么他只是见了剛，才会本能地怜惜，爱护，要知道，光一过去交往的那些女朋友，对光一有一个高度一致的评价：此人对怜香惜玉，一窍不通。

可到了剛这里，却成了光一的下意识反应，尤其是两人上床的时候。

上一次，光一被药物控制了理智，化身欲望的野兽，只懂得抢夺豪取。而这次却只是微醺，能让他更深切地感受到他与剛身体上高度的契合，也让那种喜爱之情，在情欲的裹挟下，自然而然的倾泻而出。

光一抽出了手指，将剛的大腿尽可能地掰开，然后试探着，一点一点地将早就昂扬的巨柱，挤进了已经湿润松软的小穴。

即使已经扩张到三指，吞吐光一的尺寸，却还是稍显勉强了。褶皱被全部撑平，也因此，下意识放松的身体有了几分紧绷。

压在上面的人，马上就察觉到了剛的不自在，光一确认在自己的记忆里，并没有和男人做的经验，但不论是察觉到对方不舒服的敏锐，还是在这不舒服之后刻意调整放轻循序渐进的动作，都是那么的无师自通。

难道我在当Gay这方面，天赋异禀？

光一一边循序渐进地慢慢试探，一边胡思乱想。

不过，很快他就没法分心了。

因为剛逐渐适应了光一的大小，紧绷的身体再次放松下来，软成了一块上好的锦缎，让人爱不释手。

好听的呻吟从剛的嘴里发出来，像小钩子似的，一勾，一勾，勾出了光一越来越多欲念，越来越多的渴望，对剛身体的渴望。

“光一哥哥，我怕疼……”

剛搂着光一的脖子，湿软的舌头舔过他的耳廓，又细声细气地趴在光一耳边轻轻说了这句话。

随着话语飘散出的气息，遇上了因潮湿而敏感度成倍提升的耳朵，光一当时就被激起了一阵酥麻，差点提前缴械。

“不怕，让哥哥好好疼疼你。”光一眸色一暗，报复似的咬了剛的耳垂一口，低沉的嗓音，钻进了剛的耳朵。

窗外夜色撩人，窗内春色撩人。

空调吹出的冷风，也降不下床笫间滚烫的温度。

一场酣畅淋漓的床事，身体本应该疲惫至极，剛却在睡了不到四个小时后，就醒了。

不仅浑身上下都透着酸疼，头也因为醉酒而隐隐作痛。

他还是被渴醒的。

光一从厨房里给剛拿上来的水还好端端地放在那张小茶几上，一口白兰地只能算是润了下唇，紧接着到来的酒劲让他彻底将口渴给抛到了脑后，刚才那一场激烈的性事，剛叫得嗓子都哑了，累瘫了直接昏睡过去，现在一睁开眼睛，剛就觉得喉咙在冒烟。

剛轻手轻脚地爬下床，光一只是咕哝一声，翻了个身。

逐渐适应目前的生活，将这个房间当做自己的地盘后，光一也适当地放松了下来，不再稍有风吹草动就会睁开眼睛。

一口气喝干了一瓶水，那种极度口渴带来的焦躁，才得到了安抚。

重新回到床上，剛就因为折腾了这么一小下而暂时没了睡意。

窗帘只拉了外层的纱帘，他就借着朦胧的月光，去看光一的睡颜。

如漫画里走出的王子一样完美的脸，剛却始终记得他第一次见到光一时候的景象。

他觉得，自己怕是这辈子都忘不了了。

十八九岁，一身黑衣的光一独自一人站在街上，正好是介于少年和青年之间的年纪，栗色的发丝随微风轻飏。他并没有看向剛，只露出一个线条硬朗的侧脸，斜阳似融化了的黄金，勾描着干净至极的英俊轮廓。

沉默内敛中，带着凛冽和桀骜，像一把玄铁打造的，藏于刀鞘的锋利匕首。

听到脚步声，光一敏锐地转头，直直望向来人，带着几分冷意的视线落在剛身上的时候，他仿佛看到了一匹刚刚脱离族群，在无边荒原上闯荡的年轻孤狼。

那个时候剛就在想，如果这个世界上真的存在一见钟情，那它的名字，一定就叫做“堂本光一”。

转眼十年过去了，少年长成了男人，褪去了眉眼间的青涩，睡着了之后就会趴在床上搂住枕头的姿势，却一直没变。

“爱逞能的混蛋，非要一对多，明明你跑了我也不会有事，就那么傻兮兮地冲上去……被人敲脑袋了吧，还把我给忘得一干二净……白给你睡一个月了，哼……”

剛一边用只有自己能勉强听清的声音念叨，一边用手指拨弄着光一的发梢。

他知道，自己拨弄的那个地方，隐藏在发丝间的头皮上，有一道三厘米长的疤痕。

弄着弄着，困意就重新上涌，剛打了个哈欠，终于闭上了眼睛。

第二天上午，光一醒过来的时候，剛还睡得很沉。

微卷的头发乱七八糟地将脸围在中间，剛是侧着睡的，软软的脸颊肉，微微嘟着的嘴巴，让本来就面嫩的人，更加显小了。

像个对谁都不防备的，天真单纯的孩子。

光一看着这样的剛，感觉自己心尖尖上最柔软的部分，被轻轻戳了一下，又戳一下。

大概第一眼看见的时候就已经心动了吧，光一从来都不知道，自己居然是个颜控，越看越觉得剛又漂亮又可爱，哪里都漂亮，哪里都可爱。

越来越喜欢。

如果说上一次的性事是不可控的意外，那昨天晚上则完全是光一有意为之了，他也没想到剛的酒量这样浅，也没想到醉了的剛，这样的撩人。

简直是个让人恨不得死在他身上的小妖精。

一缕头发垂了下来，剛皱了皱鼻子。

光一见状，动作轻柔地将头发拿开，然后顺势抚了抚剛的脸颊。

又嫩又滑，像剥了壳的白煮蛋。

剛下意识地蹭了蹭光一的手，咂吧咂吧嘴，继续睡。

啊，心尖尖上的那个地方，又被戳了一下。

光一又想起了剛口中的“喜欢”。

小骗子，小撒谎精，满嘴跑火车，没一句实话。

其实剛昨天晚上溜下床的时候他是知道的，只不过是知道在安全又熟悉的环境里，光一就没有强迫自己迅速清醒过来。迷迷糊糊地听到剛“咕咚咕咚”喝了好多水，迷迷糊糊中剛又爬回了床上，迷迷糊糊地感受到剛在拨弄他的头发，咕哝着他听不清的话，最后迷迷糊糊又睡着了。

现在想想也挺不可思议的，身为杀手，光一最清楚，自己需要时刻保持警惕，这样才能在最大程度上保证，自己不会被什么仇家悄无声息地干掉。

但剛睡在他身边的时候，他却前所未有的安心。

原来，我已经在不知不觉间，对你信任至深了么。

光一神色有些复杂，又因为神游天外，无意识地加重了手上的力道，捏着剛脸颊上嘟起来的肉，把剛给捏醒了。

“你干嘛呀……”不满的抱怨声黏糊糊地响起，终于把光一的思绪给拉了回来。

凝神看见，大眼睛带着刚醒的懵懂和没睡够的血丝，对他怒目而视。

“对不起对不起……剛你，你要不要再睡一会儿？”光一触电似的收回了手，问得十分心虚。

复又伸手，想给他揉揉被自己掐红的脸颊。

剛则“啪”地一声，十分不客气地打走了那只刚作完恶的手，猫一样拉长手脚反弓着后背侧躺，伸了个大大的懒腰，还打了个哈欠。

“哈啊——不睡啦，睡不着了，讨厌鬼！”说完这话，剛突然翻身面对着光一，伸出两只手，捏着光一的左右脸颊拧来拧去，力道不小，边拧还边威胁，“不许动听没听见我是不是最近对你太好了让你胆子都肥了嗯？”

“你素对窝很吼……”即使是在剛的“蹂躏”下，光一也坚持把话说了出来，应该是他实在口齿不清而剛又不耐烦去仔细分辨他说了点啥或者再问一遍，大少爷终于放下了他的手。

光一的脸颊都被剛给拧红了，配上那双透着歉意的眼睛……这副委了吧屈的样子剛看见了就心烦。

“……昨天晚上还说你喜欢我的。”后半句话终于是说清楚了。

“哦？我昨天晚上还说什么了？我怎么一点印象都没有？”剛换上了一副十分感兴趣的样子。

“那你还记得咱俩上床了吗？”光一听剛说完后，满脸的一言难尽。

“唔……大概能想起来几个片段吧……哎呀亏了亏了，”剛突然翻身而起，一边念叨着“亏了”一边把被子扔在了光一脑袋上，“不行不行，下次再上床，必须我也清醒你也清醒，要不然我都你让没让我舒服，简直是亏大了！”

光一对剛的突然袭击毫无准备，手忙脚乱地把被子从自己头上扒了下来，本来就乱糟糟的头发，这下子更像个鸡窝了。

“不行不行，我要回去洗个澡冷静一下。你去让厨房做饭，一个小时以后再叫我！”剛边说边把自己昨晚穿过来的浴袍披在身上，一阵风似的就离开了光一的房间。

看着半敞的房门沉默片刻，光一叹了口气，下床将门给重新关上了。

原来都不记得了啊。这让本打算旁敲侧击的光一，计划彻底的落了空。他也觉得自从发现自己喜欢上了剛，就变得有些矫情了起来，明明之前从不在意的事情，现在也开始斤斤计较。

你爱喜欢谁就喜欢谁呗，我只是你的炮友，这跟我又没关系。

光一本来想得挺好的，他以为自己是男人，是天然可以把“性”和“爱”分开的动物，可现在一切都变了味道。

因爱而性，因性而爱，因为是堂本剛，让这两样东西完全地缠在了一起，难舍难分。

他一时觉得自己是第一次如此清晰明了又强烈地喜欢上什么人，一时又觉得这喜欢似曾相识，熟悉的感觉却稍纵即逝，寻不着踪迹，又仿佛切实存在过。

光一是想借着询问剛关于昨晚上的那句“喜欢”，来理清自己的思绪的，但对方的酒后断片，却让光一的所有困惑，都变作了无解。

算了，顺其自然吧，没准哪天喜欢着喜欢着就淡了，变得不喜欢了呢，反正目前看来，剛对我也完全没有那个意思。

光一想得有些丧气，转身去洗漱了。

头靠在浴缸壁上微微向后仰，剛长长地舒了口气。

耳朵微微泛红，只有剛自己知道，这并不是热气蒸腾的结果。

也让他暗自庆幸，还好跑得快，否则就说不准哪句话哪个动作会露馅了——

虽然昨天晚上他确实喝醉了，但从说出那句“喜欢”开始，一直到力竭昏睡过去的全过程，他都记得。

只不过是较之清醒时候的感觉，有些奇怪罢了。

站着的时候，好像脚下踩着云朵，立不住，站不稳。躺下的时候，床则变成了睡眠，自己则是那一叶小舟，随着波浪起起落落，跟着碧涛荡漾。

酒精让剛脑子里一直绷着的某根弦松弛了，不再那么瞻前顾后，也让藏在心中很久的话，在听见了对方的问题之后，就自然而然地脱口而出。

然后，等到酒醒了，就只剩下追悔莫及，以“不记得”当借口赶紧溜了。

要不，干脆承认了算……

想到一半，剛赶紧打住，不行！现在绝不是好时机，承认了对所有人都没好处！

剛边想边把手向后面探过去，虽然曾经床伴无数，但剛从来都是自己洗澡，顶多只是泡澡的时候叫人进浴室来按摩。

可手指沿着内壁转了一圈，剛就发现，光一已经帮他清理干净了，在两个人完事了自己睡着了的时候。

……完蛋。剛觉得，瞒着光一自己喜欢他这件事，已经变得愈发艰难了。

哀叹完人生艰难，浴室门就被敲响了。

“剛？午饭已经准备好了，你洗好了吗？”光一在门外问他。

“光一你进来。”

推门而入，光一就看见，剛扒在浴缸边，对他扬起两只手，“你抱我！”

任命地叹了口气，光一拿起大浴巾，将剛整个裹在里头，抱出了浴室。

“需要我帮你穿衣服吗，大少爷？”把剛放在床上，光一挑了挑眉。

“切，不愿意就直说嘛。”剛撇了撇嘴，将身上的水珠擦干净，自己从衣柜里挑了套衣服穿好。

“走吧，我要饿死了。”拿上手机，剛率先出了房间，光一跟在他身后。

“大少爷您——”站在餐厅里的管家看见剛，眼睛一亮，殷切的话还没说完，就被剛不客气地打断了。

“再准备一套餐具，别那么多废话。”剛没等管家上前服侍，就径自拉开椅子坐下，示意光一坐在他对面。

管家拿着餐具回来，就看见光一以一副主人的姿态坐在餐桌前，顿时脸色就跟吞了只苍蝇一样。

昨天晚上结的梁子，他还记得呢。

“冒昧问一下，大少爷是要招待哪位客人？”管家嘴角抽了抽，还是决定忽略光一。

“赶紧把餐具拿过来，”剛不耐烦了，“这就坐了两个人你说呢！”

“大少爷他，保镖坐在这里这……”

“用不用我现在给堂本组长打电话，告诉他他送来的管家不仅不会看脸色，还非常喜欢越俎代庖？”

管家登时就闭了嘴，给光一摆好餐具后迅速离开，安静如鸡。

午饭快要结束的时候，剛接了个电话，是冈田打来的。

“剛，狐狸尾巴已经被我们盯住了，你要不要来看一下？”

听了这话，剛脸上露出了一个玩味十足的笑容。

“哦？那可太好了。为什么不呢。”

光一不知道对面说了些什么，他只看到，剛拿着电话，慢慢坐直身子，连眼神都变得危险。

就仿佛正悠闲晒着太阳的猛兽，突然发现了猎物。

——TBC


End file.
